Did you know?
by Cuddle Heart
Summary: Joe has always loved Selena, from the very beginning, but who did she go after? Nick. Jiley/Nelena
1. Chapter 1

Did you know why you even date Nick? Did you know it was because when you're with him, he has a chip in his ear, and I tell him what to say? That ever moment you guys had it was really all me? Did you know that whenever you talked me, I had to be like Nick? That I had to do what he does. Did you know that when you first saw him, you didn't have a sparkle in your eye, until you saw me? Did you know that you went after Nick because of he looks? Did you know, it hurt me so much inside when I told him what to do, and say and he'd get the kiss? He's get to kiss an angel like you? Did you know that whenever you smile, my heart actually stops for a second, that when you look me in the eyes you make me melt? Did you know that when Nick kisses you, he actually feels nothing? Did you know that when you went to get some ice cream, I'm the one that had to remind him of what your flavour you love best? Did you know that all the times when you saw "Aw, you remembered" that it really was me that was? Did you know that the only thing Nick knows about you is that you're famous and you love pickles? Did you know that the song 'Rose Garden' was written by me, but given to him to make your relationship more popular? Did you know it was me who sent you all the flowers and pomes inside, that was put under Nick's name? Did you know that I'm the reason why Nick has never made you cry? Did you know that I wish that you were the first thing I'd see when I wake up and last thing I want to see at night? Yes, I have tried to get over you there was Camilla, Taylor, Demi, Ashley. But did you know that I'd always try to compare them to you? Did you know that the only reason why I dated them was because I thought you that they could be better then you? Did you know that I also that I could get your jealous from dating them? Did you know that when you actually cry, my heart shatters, even if I'm not the one who caused it? Did you know that I was actually the one who told Nick to make you all the treats? No scratch that. Did you know I was the one who really made you all the treats? That I spent hours trying to make perfect? Did you know that I know you inside and out, but Nick only knows you like an acutance would? Did you know that when you're sweating, hairs a bit messy, breathless after a show, I still think your beyond beautiful? Did you know that when you ask Nick "Does this look good?" He's answer is always "No, you looking good is a understate meant" is actually me speaking my mind? Did you know that when you were playing golf that was the only time, Nick was being Nick? Did you know that I think you could actually be greater than an angle? That I thought you were actually that beautiful? Did you that? Any of that? No, why? Because right now you and him are married. Why? Because of me. And you still wonder why I couldn't stand being there.


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL HEEEEELLLLLOOO AWESOME PEOOOOOOPLE! =D Thought I left? Didn't cha?(;**

**Nope, just waaaaay to lazy to make new chapter...or get inspired, but I am now! So I will post new chapters for My Boyfriend and My Brother and 911. You guess get that;s its like...Nine eleven. Not...Nine one one? **

**Well I hope you knew that...**

**ANYWAY! **

**When read it, you'll realize its still Joe's only because I messed up A LOT on the first chapter. I only corrected it...I think. **

**And that this chapter sucks...I think.**

**OH! ALSO!**

**I wonderful person with the account user name**** '****ariana kaylani' inspired me to make a Point of view for Selena and Nick also.**

**Which I did!**

**Although its a one shot... **

**Oh well. **

**Tree-shot now.**

**Anyway**

**E.N.J.O.Y!**

***clap, clap***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Did you know why you even date Nick?

Did you know it was because when you're with him, he has a chip in his ear, and I tell him what to say? That ever moment you guys had it was really all me?

Did you know that whenever you talked me, I had to be like Nick? That I had to do what he does.

Did you know that when you first saw him, you didn't have a sparkle in your eye, until you saw me? Did you know that you went after Nick because of he looks?

Did you know, it hurt me so much inside when I told him what to do, and say and he'd get the kiss? He's get to kiss an angel like you?

Did you know that whenever you smile, my heart actually stops for a second, that when you look me in the eyes you make me melt?

Did you know that when Nick kisses you, he actually feels nothing?

Did you know that when you went to get some ice cream, I'm the one that had to remind him of what your flavour you love best?

Did you know that all the times when you saw "Aw, you remembered" that it really was me that was?

Did you know that the only thing Nick knows about you is that you're famous and you love pickles?

Did you know that the song 'Rose Garden' was written by me, but given to him to make your relationship more popular?

Did you know it was me who sent you all the flowers and pomes inside, that was put under Nick's name?

Did you know that I'm the reason why Nick has never made you cry?

Did you know that I wish that you were the first thing I'd see when I wake up and last thing I want to see at night? Yes, I have tried to get over you there was Camilla, Taylor, Demi, Ashley. But did you know that I'd always try to compare them to you?

Did you know that the only reason why I dated them was because I thought you that they could be better then you?

Did you know that I also that I could get your jealous from dating them?

Did you know that when you actually cry, my heart shatters, even if I'm not the one who caused it?

Did you know that I was actually the one who told Nick to make you all the treats? No scratch that.

Did you know I was the one who really made you all the treats? That I spent hours trying to make them perfect?

Did you know that I know you inside and out, but Nick only knows you like an acutance would?

Did you know that when you're sweating, hairs a bit messy, breathless after a show, I still think your beyond beautiful?

Did you know that when you ask Nick "Does this look good?" He's answer is always "No, you looking good is a understate meant" is actually me speaking my mind?

Did you know that when you were playing golf that was the only time, Nick was being Nick?

Did you know that I think you could actually be greater than an angle? That I thought you were actually that beautiful?

Did you know that? Any of that? No, why? Because right now you and him are married. Why? Because of me. And you still wonder why I couldn't stand being there.

* * *

Didn't you see not see that I wasn't in love with you?

Did you know that I never knew one thing about you?

Did you know that the quite conversation my family has before you walk into the room is about you?

Did you know I actually didn't make those treats for you?

Did you know that every time I see your face, I actually wish we were just friends?

Did you know that I absolutely _hate _it when you call me _Nicky _?

Did you know that I'm dating cause of the press so you could be more famous?

Did you know that it was your manger that suggested that we get married?

Did you know, or even realized that I didn't take any part in this wedding?

Did you know I wore an chip in my ear every time we talked and that I was never really paying attention to what you had to say.

Did you know I actually hated shopping with you. And yes, the jeans you brought 2 weeks ago, did make your bum look big. Although I couldn't say that because Joe and I had made a deal.

Did you know that we made a deal for me to just be there and let do all the talking?

Did you know it does bother me when you call me late a night because you want hear my voice?

Did you know I always lie to you?

Did you know me saying I was never going to lie to you, was me lying to you? Huh, guess not.

I honestly don't understand how you could date me when your best friend is my ex girl friend? That I still have feeling for her, and even you know it! That's a bitch move.

Did you know I wish I said no to asking you out? Because I knew you were going to be broken heart-ed in the end.

Did you know that I made Miley promise me that she wouldn't tell you about this?

Did you know that at golf when I was myself was the most boring day of my life?

Did you know it feels so good to get this off my chest?

Did you know that this is my confessions?

Did you know...aw man, I could go on, but I don't want think about you anymore.

Point is though, I'm sorry, I don't mean to break your heart when you find out but we aren't meant for each other. Joe is who you should be with but your to blind to realize it cause your so caught in me. I wonder how you don't realize the sudden change in Joe. He was so much fun around you then one day he acted like me and you didn't realize a thing. Just when I thought you couldn't get more clueless?


	3. Chapter 3

Something just didn't feel right when I walked down the aisle. I kept my head up and the smile on my face maybe is was because I thought of the words she said to me...

She zipped my dress up and looked at me in the mirror with a small frown on her face."I can't do it any more, its been to long and gone way to far." I heard her whisper to herself.

What was that all about? But I stared into the mirror smiling looking I was admiring the dress, acting as if I didn't hear a word she said.

She sighed. "Selena, I can't let you do this." I looked at her funny. "What do you mean you can't let me do this?" She shook her head. "Selena, I can't make you marry Nick." My eye brows came together in confusion. "Miley, I know you and Nick had a past but-"

"Selena no! This has absolutely nothing to do with me!" She let out a sigh of frustration. "...I promised them I wouldn't say anything...but...I can't."

I had no idea what she was talking about, Miley always told me everything. Even her deepest darkest secrets. We're best friends, nothing, absolutely nothing could tear us apart- "Selena, Nick doesn't love you." Except for that. "What! Miley get over yourself! I know you guys were in love and you had butterflies and his eyes sparkled when he saw you, but now he loves me! If you can't except Miley, you've got to leave."

"Ugh, that's not what I'm trying to say!" She's in denial. "Then what are you trying to say!" I yelled at her. I thought she was over him.

"Selena! Nick was never real around you!" Oh yeah cause she would know. "He's only with you because of the press!" I rolled my eyes. "Really Miley? Saying that on my wedding day? That's just low."

"Selena! I'm serious!" She told me with begging eyes that hoped for me to believe.

Nice try.

"But to make it look real you had to look like you really liked him and that's where Joe came in. They came up with an idea that Nick had a chip in his ear, Joe talked in it, Nick said it and you believed it!"I couldn't speak, I was lost for words, I had no idea what say...that sounds like them. My eyes brows came together in confusion.

How could they do such a thing?

I thought he loved me.

"Selena its all a lie!"

He promised he would never do that.

"Joe's the one that loves you!"

Now I finally know why Joe acts so differently when I'm around.

"Everything Nick said is what Joe meant from the heart!"

"Wait...what?" Is all that could out of my mouth. "Selena I'm sorry, I just couldn't make them do this! Getting married because you think you love him but its really the person you couldn't see loving!" ...wow she really is telling the truth.

"Plus your just 19, you have so much more to go through!" Oh here we go again.

"To find out who you are, see what you can achieve!"

"I'm already doing that!"

"I know! But even partying, make mistakes, look over what you've done with your life and make yourself who you really want to be and so much more! But not with someone that doesn't want to do that with you." That hurt. Takes for letting it out soft Mi.

"Not someone that knows you as well as some random person on the street would." She shook her head when she saw my blank face. "But...that doesn't seem to do much of a difference because... the decision is in your hands."

And she was right.

As always.

"_They came up with an idea!"_

I walked through the doors doors.

"_Its all a lie!"_

A big smile was on my face.

"_You have so much more to go through"_

Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot.

"_He's only with you because of the press."_

Camera's flashed as I walked down the aisle.

"_Nick was never real around you!"_

He had a smile on his face too. Didn't reach his eyes.

Nor did his eyes sparkle. And I realized.

They never did.

I walked up stairs passed the bouquet to Miley as she look at me. I could read her eyes, she was telling me to do the right thing. She knew I would. Even if I didn't...she would still be there for me. The pastor continued the ceremony. We went of the vows. I said mine. Now it's Nicks turn.

"Selena, the first time I saw you my heart stopped...my breath hitched as I saw those big beautiful brown eyes and heard that heavenly voice. I knew I wanted you to be mine..." He continued, but then I remember something.

"_Nick had an chip in his ear,"_

I looked at his ear...it was there. It just made it look like he had a bump on the inside of his ear.

"_Joe talked in it,"_

In the corner of eyes I could see his lips move.

"_Nick said it."_

And he did.

It was like it was rehearsed. If any one saw Joe's lips move it would just be as if he new it by heart because Nick went over it with him. But no. That wasn't the reason.

"Selena you made my world brighten, a little more with each smile..."

"_Joe's the one that love you."_

"Seeing you shed a tear makes my heard crumble, even if its just one."

"_Everything Nick said is what Joe meant from the heart."_

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, do you take Selena Marie Gomez to be your wife, knowing in your heart that she will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion. On this special day, in the presence of your relatives and your friends as witnesses, that you give to her your sacred vow that, you will always be with her and support her, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow. And you promise to love her completely, to console and comfort her during difficult times,  
to laugh with her and to grieve with you, to share with her life's simplest but most enduring pleasures,  
to be truthful and honest with her, and to cherish her, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

He turned to me. "Selena Marie Gomez do you take Nicholas to be your..."

Now all I came hear Miley saying in cut up bits.

"_Its all a lie Selena! It was never real! But... you believed it."_

And I did.

"...to be truthful and honest with him, and to cherish him, for as long as you both shall live?"

The decision is in my hands.

And this was it, its all up to me. I look into his eyes and spoke those two words that meant so much at this moment.

"I know."


End file.
